This relates generally to testing and, more particularly, to test structures for testing electrical components.
Electronic devices include electrical components mounted on printed circuit boards. Shield layers are sometimes formed over the components to reduce electromagnetic signal interference. During manufacturing, it may be necessary to perform tests on electrical components. For example, it may be desirable to probe test points on a printed circuit board after electrical components have been mounted on the printed circuit board. If a faulty component is detected, the printed circuit board may be scrapped or repaired.
To minimize printed circuit board size, some printed circuit board designs include regions with test pad that are machined away after testing. If care is not taken, the structures used for implementing the test pads on a printed circuit board may add undesirable bulk or may be incompatible with electromagnetic interference shielding structures.
It would therefore be desirable to be able to provide improved testing structures for electrical components mounted on printed circuits.